


please don't let me sleep alone

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i can't think of tags as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: Seungyoun's sleep schedule, or lack thereof, is really starting to make Yohan worry for his health and he just wants to find a way to make his boyfriend sleep more. His plan doesn't exactly work the way he wants it to...
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	please don't let me sleep alone

**Author's Note:**

> title is from seungyoun's verse in lee gikwang's dreaming (bc where else would i get a title if not from a song lol)
> 
> i've been working on this one in bits and pieces for a while now bc i wanted to experiment with a new pairing and yohan is adorable
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!

It’s not like Yohan hadn’t known about Seungyoun’s poor sleep schedule, if it can even be called a schedule at this point.

They’ve been dating for almost a year now and have known each other for even longer. Still, they only moved in together recently after Yohan graduated college and he’s still adjusting to his boyfriend’s habits.

Yohan is genuinely worried about Seungyoun’s health at this point. He can’t tell how much he even sleeps, if at all, because they have opposite schedules.

Seungyoun’s hours as a music producers are pretty flexible and he works from home a lot when he doesn’t need to record anything in the studio. He claims his best ideas always come in the middle of the might, so he’s practically nocturnal at this point. On the other hand, Yohan is an elementary school teacher and has to sleep and wake up early in order to be on time for work.

Today is no different. It’s only ten, but Yohan is already getting ready to go to bed, so he can get up at six the next morning. Seungyoun is still working on his music, but Yohan interrupts him to say goodnight.

“Seungyoun-hyung, I’m going to bed soon,” Yohan announces as he pokes his head into his boyfriend’s makeshift home studio. It’s really just a small office room with a single computer, but Seungyoun wanted to have a separate space to work at home and the decorations he’s put up give it a nice vibe nonetheless.

“Already?” Seungyoun asks, turning around in his chair to face his boyfriend.

“Hyung, it’s already ten,” Yohan whines. “I need my beauty sleep.”

“Trust me, you’re already beautiful enough,” Seungyoun says sweetly.

Yohan rolls his eyes at him. "Will you ever stop being cheesy?”

“Nope,” he answers cheekily. “Why are you standing in the doorway? Come over here.”

“You seemed focused, I didn’t want to interrupt. Besides, I need to sleep like _now_.”

Seungyoun holds his arms out in invitation. “Not before I give you a goodnight kiss. Now, get over here.”

Yohan laughs, but obeys anyway, climbing onto the chair so that he’s straddling Seungyoun and wraps his arms around his neck.

“Good night, babe,” Seungyoun says, giving him a quick peck on the lips as promised.

“Hyung, you don’t sleep enough. Come to bed with me,” Yohan pleads.

“Yohan-ah, that’s not fair,” Seungyoun whines. “How am I supposed to say no to you when you’re this cute?”

“You’re not supposed to say no. Come with me.” He lightly tugs on his sleeve to further his point.

Seungyoun places a sweet kiss on his forehead. “You go first. I’ll join you soon.”

“Hyung, that’s what you always say, but you never do,” Yohan pouts.

“Today will be different.”

Yohan just continues pouting at him, knowing that Seungyoun is just trying to appease him and won’t actually follow through. It’s the same every day.

Seungyoun showers him with kisses until he can’t help but release his pout and burst into a smile. “Hyung, that’s not fair.”

“What? I can’t kiss my adorable boyfriend?”

“Not if you don’t come sleep soon.”

“Okay, Yohannie. After I finish this working on this melody. I just don’t want to forget it in the morning.”

“Fine,” Yohan gives in, standing up to finally go to bed. “Good night, hyung.”

“Night, babe.”

Yohan settles underneath the covers, fully aware that Seungyoun won’t be joining him anytime soon. He’s determined to find a way to improve his boyfriend’s sleep schedule, and by extension his health, but coming up with a plan will have to wait because he quickly feels himself drifting out of consciousness.

* * *

A few days later Yohan has settled on a general strategy. He’s going to act super clingy and whine about them not getting to spend enough time together and that’s when he’ll employ his secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes. Seungyoun won’t be able to refuse.

Yohan’s main motive is really just to get Seungyoun to sleep more because he cares about his boyfriend’s wellbeing, but he doesn’t see why he can’t also get extra cuddles out of it too. It’s a win-win situation.

When the time comes, Yohan gets ready for bed and goes to knock on the door of Seungyoun’s studio as usual.

“Oh, babe,” Seungyoun greets upon hearing the knock. “It’s already ten?”

“Yeah, and I need my goodnight kiss.”

“Well, come here then.”

“Hyung, can you come to bed with me for real this time?” Yohan whines.

“Yohan-ah…”

“Please, hyung, we never get to spend time together anymore. I miss you.”

“I’m sorry, Yohannie. How about I take you on a date this weekend to make up for it?” Seungyoun offers.

“I can’t. Progress reports are due Monday. I’m gonna be working on grades all weekend and I’ll be home really late for parent-teacher conferences all of next week too.”

“The week after then?”

“Hyung, that’s so far away. I miss you _now,_ ” Yohan answers, trying his best to sound as whiny as possible.

“Yohan, I have a deadline coming up and I really need to finish this song.”

“Come to bed now and work on it in the morning. Please, hyung?” It’s time. Yohan gives Seungyoun his best puppy dog eyes and hopes it’s enough.

It works.

“You know I can never resist you when you’re being that cute,” Seungyoun sighs. “Fine, let’s go to bed.”

Yohan barely resists the urge to yell out a cry of triumph. Instead, he just grabs Seungyoun’s hand and drags him to their bedroom, afraid that if he lets go of him, he might just run off again.

After Seungyoun changes into pajamas and brushes his teeth, he joins Yohan under the covers and Yohan feels a sense of satisfaction from how well his plan worked. With his mission finally accomplished, he’s more than ready to just fall asleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

But there’s one problem. Seungyoun won’t stop shifting.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Yohan asks, concerned.

“Sorry, I’ll stop moving.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine. Are you having trouble falling asleep because it’s too early for you?” he mumbles sleepily.

“A little bit, but don’t worry. It’ll pass,” Seungyoun answers. “Stop worrying about me and sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“No, I’m not sleeping until you do. What if you leave after I fall asleep?”

There’s a flicker of guilt in Seungyoun’s eyes, but Yohan is too tired to catch it. “I promise I won’t leave.”

Yohan doesn’t respond, but hugs Seungyoun tighter and rubs soothing circles on his back in an attempt to ease him into sleep. He’s desperately fighting the urge to sleep himself, but he knows this is more important. If Seungyoun doesn’t actually fall asleep, then his whole plan will have been for nothing and he’ll be back at square one.

Luckily for him, it seems to work. He feels Seungyoun start to relax under his touch and after a short while, he hears his breathing steady. Once Yohan is sure that Seungyoun is asleep, he lets himself close his own eyes as well.

_Day one is officially a success._

* * *

When Yohan gets home the next day, he’s just about ready to pass out.

“Welcome home, babe,” Seungyoun greets as he enters the door. “How was school?”

“Exhausting,” he replies, collapsing onto the couch next to his boyfriend. “I love the kids, but sometimes they’re just too much.”

Seungyoun pulls Yohan’s head onto his lap. “You should go to bed early today.”

“Yeah, I probably will,” he answers, humming appreciatively when Seungyoun starts to run his fingers through his hair and he practically melts into the touch. “Hyung, did you sleep okay yesterday?”

“Yeah, thanks to you.”

“You should come to bed with me today too,” Yohan mumbles. “I don’t like going to sleep alone.”

At this point, Yohan’s not even thinking about his master plan. He’s really just drained from the day and his mind is saying whatever it feels like.

In his drowsy state, he doesn’t notice the way Seungyoun’s expression falls or the apologetic look in his eyes.

“Okay, Yohannie. I will.”

Not thinking too much about it, Yohan just internally celebrates a second triumph at getting his boyfriend to sleep more, the slight tremble in Seungyoun’s voice going completely overlooked.

* * *

A few days later, the plan is still going great in Yohan’s opinion. He’s convinced Seungyoun to sleep early every single day this week and it’s already Friday.

After dinner, Seungyoun retreats into his studio in order to try and finish up the song he’s been working on and Yohan, tired from the week and needing a break, decides to just lie on the couch and watch some TV.

Before he realizes it, it’s already approaching midnight and he can feel his eyelids start to grow heavier. Though he technically doesn’t need to be up early tomorrow, he tends to get sleepy pretty early even on weekends because of his normal schedule. He goes to Seungyoun’s studio, fully prepared to drag him to bed once more.

“Hyung, it’s almost midnight,” Yohan says, peeking his head into the room. “I’m sleepy.”

“It’s already that late?” he asks in surprise. “Why are you still up?”

“I wanted to wait for you.”

The same look of guilt passes over Seungyoun’s face once more and though Yohan registers his slight change in expression this time, it passes so quickly that he’s unable to fully decipher it.

“Okay, I was just finishing up anyway. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Yohan hovers in the doorway as he waits and when Seungyoun turs off the monitor, finally joining him, he shoots him a warm smile.

“You always work too hard, hyung,” Yohan comments, wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a quick peck on the lips as his way of saying “good job.”

For the second time that night, something flickers across Seungyoun’s expression, but it’s so quickly replaced with a smile that Yohan once again can’t see what it means. Still, Seungyoun wordlessly follows as he drags him to bed.

Once they’ve gotten settled under the covers, Yohan feels warm and content wrapped in Seungyoun’s arms. He could fall asleep any second.

That is, until he hears a characteristic sniffle coming from right next to him.

“Oh my god, Seungyoun-hyung, are you crying?” Yohan’s sleepiness entirely vanishes and worry takes its place instead.

“I’m sorry, Yohan-ah,” Seungyoun cries, tears starting to run down his face.

“Wait, what’s wrong? Why are you sorry? Please don’t cry.” Yohan is frantic, hating to see Seungyoun upset, especially when he has no clue what’s causing it.

“I’m sorry,” he sniffles. “But I love you so much.”

“I love you too, hyung, so please tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help if you don’t tell me why you’re upset.”

“I’m such a bad boyfriend.”

“What?” Yohan can’t help but freeze in shock at how ridiculous of a statement that is. “Why would you even think that?”

“Because I don’t spend enough time with you and I made you feel neglected,” he manages to get out in between sobs.

“That’s not true!”

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better. I know I don’t give you enough attention recently and I’m so sorry, but I really do love you so much. I swear.”

“I know you do, hyung. You don’t have to prove that to me.” Yohan brings a hand to gently wipe away the years on Seungyoun’s face. “And it’s not a lie. You never made me feel neglected. Quite the opposite, actually.”

“But you keep saying that we don’t spend enough time together.”

It breaks Yohan’s heart to see Seungyoun like this because, fuck, this was _not_ part of the plan at all. “Hyung, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that!”

“It’s true though. Even when we’re both home, I’m such a workaholic that I spend so much time cooped up in my studio instead of with you and the least I can do is go to bed with you every night like a normal person, but I couldn’t even do that because of my fucked up sleep schedule. I love you so much and I’m sorry because you deserve better, but—”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Yohan cuts him off. “Slow down, hyung. Don’t say things like that, you’re already doing more than enough.”

“No, I’m a bad boyfriend and you deserve someone who treats you better.”

“Stop saying that! Hyung, you’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I wouldn’t even want anyone else and besides, I’m pretty sure I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

Seungyoun sniffles and frantically shakes his head in response, but Yohan keeps going.

“Seungyoun-hyung, I’m so sorry. If anything, I’m the bad boyfriend for making you feel this way, but I promise that was never my intention. I only said all those things and acted super clingy because I needed a way to get you to sleep more and you wouldn’t listen to me otherwise. I was just worried about you and for once, I wanted to be the one to take care of you instead of the other way around.”

Yohan pulls Seungyoun closer and runs his fingers through his hair to comfort him. “We don’t need to go on dates all the time or spend every second together for me to see that you love me. I know it from the way you give me a goodnight kiss without fail every single day. I know it from the way you pack lunch for me every night so I can sleep in a little bit extra in the morning. I know it from the way you always make sure we have enough of all my favorite snacks. You always do so much for me and I love you and I just wanted to do something for you for a change.”

Seungyoun pulls away slightly to look Yohan in the eye properly. “I’m sorry for making you worry.”

Yohan lightly hits his shoulder. “Stop saying sorry! I literally _just_ told you that you have nothing to apologize for.”

Seungyoun looks like he’s about to argue, so Yohan shuts him up with a kiss before he can say anything. It’s a soft, gentle kiss and Yohan tries to convey as much love and affection as possible through the press of his lips.

“I love you,” Seungyoun whispers, so quietly that Yohan almost misses it. Even though his boyfriend is loud and energetic most of the time and Yohan loves that about him, his favorite moments are ones like this. In the silence, their love for each other speaks volumes.

“I love you too, hyung.” Yohan brings a hand up to Seungyoun’s face to wipe away the residual wetness from his tears earlier. “I can’t believe you cried though.”

“Shut up!” Seungyoun retorts. “You’re not allowed to make fun of me! I’m still your hyung!”

“Nope. Not anymore,” Yohan says cheekily. “My Younie is just a big baby.”

“Yah! Take that back!”

“Aww, baby is upset,” he coos. Seungyoun tackles him and pins him down on the bed, but Yohan just laughs.

“You’re such a brat,” he grumbles. “I thought you were sleepy.”

“Well, it’s your fault that I’m not anymore.”

“In that case, I can think of something we can do to put that energy to use.” Seungyoun smirks from above him.

Yohan doesn’t get a chance to respond because not a moment later, his boyfriend is pressing his face into his neck and leaving a trail of kisses. “Ah, hyung,” he moans. “You can’t leave any marks. People will see.”

“So? They’ll know you’re _mine._ ”

Yohan pushes Seungyoun off of him in fond exasperation and the older falls back on the bed. “Hyung, I don’t know how you forget this every single time, but I work with _elementary schoolers._ ”

Seungyoun just chuckles and mumbles an apology as he pulls Yohan on top of him this time. “You can’t expect me to use my brain when you’re like this.”

“Like what?”

“Perfect.”

Yohan laughs and leans down to capture Seungyoun’s lips in another kiss before making his way down to his jawline and then his neck like the older had done to him just a moment ago.

But unlike Seungyoun, there’s nothing stopping Yohan from leaving marks this time.

* * *

By the time they’re done, both of them are exhausted, wanting nothing more than to let their eyes fall closed and give in to sleep.

Still, Seungyoun tries to get up to grab a towel to clean themselves off, but Yohan stops him before he can.

“No, today _I_ take care of _you_.”

“Fine, but hurry up. I’m tired,” Seungyoun mumbles.

Yohan can’t help but chuckle at how their positions are reversed, Seungyoun rushing _him_ to bed for once. He is just as tired though, so he acts quickly and hops into bed next to his boyfriend with record speed.

Wrapped in each other’s embrace, they’re both out like a light. Yohan’s body feels warm from having Seungyoun pressed against him and his heart feels warm from the strength of their love. Feeling assured that he won’t have to sleep alone anymore, Yohan sleeps more soundly than he has in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> i hope that was okay!! characterization is what i've found to be most challenging in writing so far bc i always get really nervous that i'm not portraying them well. honestly, i think i've only felt comfortable writing for x1 bc i've known seungyoun through uniq for a while and even when i write the other characters, in my mind i still center them around seungyoun and how they interact with him if that makes any sense? so yeah, i would really appreciate if you let me know how you think i did!!! anyway i will stop rambling now lol
> 
> (on another note, yohan being exhausted from teaching is highkey just me projecting bc i'm a secondary education major lol)
> 
> please leave me a comment or find me on twt @wooloodz bc it would make me very happy <3 thank you again for reading!!!


End file.
